Objective To determine the effects of antisense oligodeoxynucleotides Infusion on the expression of GAD67 and GAD65 proteins. ABSTRACT:Specificity of the antisense D-oligos for GAD67 and GAD65 mRNAs was examined by exposing brain tissues to either the D-oligos for GAD67 mRNA or GAD65 mRNA in vitro and subsequent Western blot analysis for respective enzyme proteins. The cerebellum and the hypothalamus of the rhesus monkeys were obtained through the Tissue Distribution Program. The tissues were continuously exposed to either antisense D-oligos, scrambled D-oligos, or senseD-oligos at a concentration of 10-6 M or vehicle alone, homogenized, and analyzed by Western blotting. The expression of GAD67 in the hypothalamic sample exposed to the antisense D-oligo for GAD67 mRNA was modestly but consistently lower than that in the sample exposed to the scrambled D-oligo. Similarly, the expression of GAD67 in the cerebellar sample exposed to the antisense D-oligo was lower than that in the samples exposed to the scrambled D-oligo for GAD67 mRNA, the sense D-oligo for GAD67 mRNA or the control. Further, the expression of GAD65 in tissues exposed to the antisense D-oligo for GAD65 mRNA was less than that in tissues exposed to the scrambled or sense D-oligos for GAD65 mRNA. Keywords GAD67 mRNA, GAD65 mRNA, cDNA sequences for GAD67 and GAD65